


the randomness of everything

by bogi (sanumarox123), sanumarox123



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Death, I'm Sorry, M/M, Some Fluff, but cute guys together in love, cancer fic, cancer sucks guys, idk - Freeform, soulmates? sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanumarox123/pseuds/bogi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanumarox123/pseuds/sanumarox123
Summary: “I think that’s what scares me: the randomness of everything. That the people who could be important to you might just pass you by. Or you pass them by.”





	the randomness of everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> sorry.  
> blame dear evan hansen, "me and earl and the dying girl", and just sad news. also that book ruined me. plus the ending was very abrupt. like another "an imperial affliction". but anyway. 
> 
> warnings for death and stuff.

The first time, Alec thought it was an accident. He was 16 and still in the closet, and when he bumped into a guy who then outright flirted with him he automatically shut himself off. He stood there awkwardly stumbling over his words before he made a hasty exit, nearly slamming into the rotating doors. In his hurried retreat he forgot his coffee and his books and had to run back inside not even three minutes later, but thankfully (or unfortunately?) the mysterious man was not there. 

∞

The second time occurred when Alec just turned 19 and came out to his parents, only to be shunned right away by both of them. He was on his way across Central Park to his friend’s house to stay a few nights as he figured out what the hell he was going to do when he ran into a man whose sparkly eyeshadow and glitter  _ everywhere  _ would have made him stop in his tracks if the two of them had not stumbled into each other. He looked down into the other man’s eyes and was automatically entranced, unable to tear his gaze away. The other man smiled widely and said, “Well, we meet again,” and Alec, in his fright, came to his senses and once again stumbled over his words as he attempted to escape. 

(He was terrified of the way his heart had dropped and fluttered and his mind went blank and he just wanted to climb that man like a tree and cuddle him and live with him forever and oh my god he has to stop.)

(That time he nearly ran into a tree. But that’s beside the point.)

∞

By the third time, Alec noticed a pattern in how the two of them met. He was 22 and celebrating his brother Jace’s twenty-first birthday at the newly opened club called Pandemonium when he, again, ran into the mysterious man. 

Before he could escape the other man grabbed his arm and smiled, and Alec was lost again. Ignoring the pain in his leg, he found himself being led to a nearby table and sitting down across from the sparkly (there really was no other way to describe him) man. 

The two of them sat in silence, just staring at each other for a few moments before Alec opened his mouth. His mind had been attempting to put together something suave and cool to say, but what came out was, “You come here often?”

(He nearly facepalmed after the words came out of his mouth. Thank god he didn’t, because he would have appeared as even more of an idiot than he already was.)

The other man just chuckled. And so the night went on, with Alec and Magnus learning more about each other until Izzy fell into Alec’s lap and he knew it was time to go. 

Magnus slid a napkin (a napkin? really?) over to him, and Alec saw numbers written on it. Magnus winked at him and stood up. “I know when it’s my cue to leave. Take care of your siblings, Alexander. I hope to hear from you.”

∞

The fourth time was when the two of them went out on a date, where they just spent the entire time chatting like old friends while playing footsie and looking at each other with “love eyes”, as Maia so affectionately nicknamed it.

They hurried back to Magnus’ place afterward and sat on the couch curled up together, watching old movies while whispering in each other’s ears while exchanging soft kisses. 

Alec had never felt like this before, and he had a feeling that he was falling in love without even knowing the man properly.

(And as the two of them moved to the bedroom and Alec ignored the pain in his leg once again, enthusiastically removing Magnus’ clothes between kisses, he knew that this man was someone who he needed in his life, forever.)

(And the next morning after breakfast, when Magnus leaned up and pressed a kiss to Alec’s lips as he left, urging him to call him as soon as possible, Alec knew that something in his life had finally gone as planned.)

∞

That is, until the fifth time. The fifth time Alec met Magnus was a month later when Izzy called Magnus herself. 

Alec had meant to call Magnus, he really did. 

Like, really.

But Alec collapsed in the middle of work not even three days after he and Magnus had spent the night together, and had been rushed to the hospital. 

Several days and tests later, he was given the news: “Stage 4 Osteosarcoma, his cancer spread to not only his lungs but his liver and heart. There’s not much we can do at this point, and even chemotherapy and radiation would do more harm than help.”

With that news, Alec became a hermit. He hid from anyone who wasn’t his immediate family but Izzy knew how happy Magnus made him even after only meeting him once and decided to take matters into her own hands.

(And by that he means, snooping into his phone, getting Magnus’ number, and explaining the situation to him.)

(Which resulted in said man rushing to the hospital and promptly banging into Alec who was in the process of wobbling out the door to see what was taking Izzy so long.)

Magnus had tears in his eyes and Alec knew that Izzy had told him the situation. Magnus guided him back to the bed and then Alec was surrounded by the scent of sandalwood and candles and just a sense of  _ home _ that he hasn’t felt since he last saw Magnus.

Alec felt tears welling up in his own eyes as he held Magnus the best he could in his arms before shifting so that the two of them could both lie on the bed. 

(They didn’t let go of each other the rest of the day.)

∞

There was never any need for words to articulate how they felt between the two of them. They both knew they had something special and telepathically vowed to make the most of the time they had left together. Magnus, as he later explained to Alec one especially rough night where the pain  _ wouldn’t leave  _ and he just wanted  _ out _ , had fallen for Alec the first time he saw him. Soulmates, love at first sight, whatever they are called Alexander, he said. All he knew that he was destined to be with Alec. 

Magnus refused to leave Alec’s bedside, claiming that he went 25 years without Alec and he wouldn’t go another second more. Alec couldn’t complain, seeing as he was bedridden except for the times when he was allowed to go in the hallway and move in his wheelchair, but that still was not the same. 

They spent their days together, and at night Magnus slept next to him, holding him through all the bursts of pain that Alec went through as his cancer got worse and worse. 

(And it did get worse. Until it stopped. Alec looked up at Magnus as his family stood around him, including his parents who had  _ finally  _ gotten their shit together, and said, “Don’t bump into anyone else, okay?” And Magnus leaned down and kissed him one last time, saying, “It’s only ever been you.”)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> sorry again. i don't know much about osteosarcoma. i know that it's usually treatable even if it's spread to the lungs so i just went with a wild guess. i don't know what is considered terminal for it. but yeah. 
> 
> cancer sucks, guys. but malec doesn't.


End file.
